Comunicador
|modelo= |cultura= |costo= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |altura= |creadores= |propietarios= |valor= |estructura= |armamento= |tamaño= |material= |longitud= |ancho= |peso= |capacidad= |protección= |alcance= |inscripción= |patrimonio= |region= |localizaciones= |propósito=Comunicación |marcas= |creado= |descubierto= |destruido= |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico |era=}} Los comunicadores eran dispositivos de comunicación estándar, equipados con micrófonos y receptores, y se usaban en toda la galaxia. El Imperio Galáctico utilizó el comunicador personal C1, fabricado por la Corporación SoroSuub. Durante el conflicto entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia, Bazine Netal usó un comunicador para informarle a la Primera Orden que el droide BB-8 que estaba buscando había sido encontrado en el castillo de Maz Kanata en Takodana. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress (book)'' * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' * * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Comunicadores